For smooth and integral surface and convenient maintenance, a decorative plate or strip is normally assembled to a vehicle in a press-fit way screwlessly. Thereby, the decorative plate or strip can be directly mounted on a lamp holder, a front bumper, a rear bumper, an exterior or interior surface of a front or rear door. Via the press-fit engagement, a decorative plate or strip can be perfectly secured to a vehicle and is hard to drop off. While disassembling a decorative plate or strip, the maintenance worker uses a flat screwdriver, which resembles a thin plate, to dig up the decorative plate or strip.
In traditional operation of replacing a decorative plate or strip, the maintenance worker inserts the tip of a flat screwdriver into the gap between the vehicular surface and the decorative plate or strip and then applies force to gradually dig out the decorative plate or strip. If the flat screwdriver is made of metallic material, it almost inevitably harms the baking varnish or wooden plate of the vehicle. In order to avoid harming the surface of a vehicle, the industry has gradually adopted the disassembly tools made of hard plastic material.
While the maintenance worker disassembles decorative plates or strips mounted on different regions of a vehicle, the spaces of the different regions will apply different constraints to the operation of digging out the decorative plates or strips. Therefore, the maintenance worker needs different types (shapes) of disassembly tools to dig up the decorative plates or strips on different regions. However, multiple disassembly tools cost more money and occupy more space, inconvenient to collect and hard to carry about.